We don't talk anymore
by morgana smith
Summary: Une song fic basée sur la chanson We don't talk anymore de Charlie Puth avec Selena Gomez. Les pensées et les sentiments de deux amoureux séparés qui se languissent de la présence de l'autre et qui hésitent et tergiversent à se retrouver.


Salut! Me revoilà pour une autre song fic. Celle-ci est basé sur la chanson We don't talk anymore de Charli Puth avec Selena Gomez. Bonne lecture!

Pour le PDV alterné, d'abord, C'est James, ensuite Lily.

* * *

 **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **We don't love anymore** **  
** **What was all of it for?** **  
** **Oh, we don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do...**

(PDV James)

One se parle plus. Chaque jour, je te vois en cours, on se regarde, mais on ne se parle plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me manquerait à ce point. C'est un privilège que j'ai reçu il y a peu de temps et maintenant je l'ai perdu à nouveau. Je me sens vide sans toi, Lily. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton sourire. Je veux entendre encore une fois ton rire ou tout simplement le son de ta voix, sachant que tu t'adresses à moi. Parle-moi mon cœur, parle-moi.

 **I just heard you found the one you've been looking** **  
** **You've been looking for** **  
** **I wish I would have known that wasn't me** **  
** **Cause even after all this time I still wonder** **  
** **Why I can't move on** **  
** **Just the way you did so easily**

Les rumeurs n'auraient jamais épargné une information aussi croustillante. La fameuse Lily Evans, l'ancienne petite amie de James Potter, sort avec le coéquipier dudit James. Apparemment, il est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. J'avais toujours cru que c'était moi. J'avais toujours pensé que je serais celui qui te rendrait heureuse. Il semblerait qu'il y réussisse mieux que moi. Je ne peux même pas le détester. Je connais Andrew depuis des années. On fait partie de la même équipe de Quidditch, je sais que c'est un type bien et qu'il est sûrement un merveilleux petit ami avec toi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir. Je voudrais tant ne pas avoir cru à notre histoire. Malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose Lily. Toi, tu n'as eu aucun mal à m'oublier. Pourquoi je ne peux en faire autant?

 **Don't wanna know** **  
** **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight** **  
** **If he's holding onto you so tight** **  
** **The way I did before** **  
** **I overdosed** **  
** **Should've known your love was a game** **  
** **Now I can't get you out of my brain** **  
** **Oh, it's such a shame**

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites ensemble. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il t'amène faire un tour sur son balai comme je l'ai fait tant de fois. Est-ce qu'il te montre les meilleurs points de vue de Poudlard? Ceux que je ne connais pas et que je ne connaîtrais pas? Est-ce qu'il te prend dans ses bras et te serre fort les nuits d'orage? Est-ce que vous faites des feux de camp privé dans ta chambre de préfet-en-chef comme toi et moi en avions l'habitude? Est-ce que tu fais avec lui tout ce que tu faisais avec moi? Je n'en peux plus. Je suis rempli à ras bord, de la souffrance, de ton absence de ses questions sans réponses qui me remplissent la tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer Lily. Toutes ses années à me repousser et à m'insulter ne pouvaient pas s'effacer aussi facilement. Néanmoins, j'y ai cru. J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, que toi, merveilleux astre incandescent ne pouvait m'aimer moi, un véritable abruti. J'ai voulu trop m'approcher du soleil et je me suis brûlé les ailes. Maintenant, je suis incapable de t'oublier. Nos merveilleux moments passés ensemble ne cessent de me hanter. Je passe mes journées à penser à ce qui a été et mes nuits à rêver de ce qui aurait pu être. Ton absence me ronge.

 **That we don't talk anymore** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **We don't love anymore** **  
** **What was all of it for?** **  
** **Oh, we don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do**

Ma vie se résume à ce gouffre sans fond que tu as créé. On ne se parle plus, on est incapable de se regarder dans les yeux ou de rester dans la même pièce. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que ça en a valu la peine. J'aurais préféré me contenter de ton amitié pour le reste de nos vies plutôt que de subir cette absence suite à un bonheur trop vite disparu. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus aimer comme je t'ai aimé, alors je me demande si ça en a vraiment valu la peine. Je veux juste que tu reviennes Lily. Je veux t'avoir encore dans ma vie même si en tant que simple ami.

(fin PDV James)

 **I just hope you're lying next to somebody** **  
** **Who knows how to love you like me** **  
** **There must be a good reason that you're gone** **  
** **Every now and then I think you** **  
** **Might want me to come show up at your door** **  
** **But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**

(PDV Lily)

J'espère que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, James. Quelqu'un qui réussit à t'aimer comme je l'ai fait. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout arrive pour une bonne raison et que la fin de notre histoire devait arriver. Il y a sûrement une bonne raison pour laquelle on n'est plus ensemble, il me reste juste à la trouver. Je sais que tu veux que je reviennes. Tes yeux me le crient chaque fois que j'ai le courage de les regarder. Chaque soir avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je regarde la porte de la tienne et la tentation d'entrer est tellement forte! J'aimerais tant frapper à ta porte et tout arranger, mais j'ai peur d'avoir tort. J'ai peur d'avoir mal interprété tes regards. Toi et moi savons que la peur a toujours été mon problème dans notre relation. C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour atterrir à Gryffondor.

 **Don't wanna know** **  
** **If you're looking into her eyes** **  
** **If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before** **  
** **I overdosed** **  
** **Should've known your love was a game** **  
** **Now I can't get you out of my brain** **  
** **Oh, it's such a shame**

Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle est. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi. Est-ce que tu l'amènes faire des promenades sur ton balai? Est-ce que tu la prends dans des bras quand elle a peur? Est-ce que tu lui mets ta cape sur les épaules quand elle a froid? Est-ce que vous faites des soirées romantiques chaque vendredi soir dans ta chambre? Est-ce que Sirius l'apprécie? Est-ce que les autres Maraudeurs l'acceptent? Je me rappelle à quel point il m'a été difficile de me faire accepter par Sirius. Est-ce que c'est plus facile pour elle? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime assez pour te retenir comme j'ai été incapable de le faire? J'aurais dû savoir que notre amour était impossible. Tu es trop bien pour moi. Tu es James Potter tandis que moi je ne suis que Lily Evans. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser prendre à notre histoire, maintenant, je suis incapable de t'oublier. Je pense à toi constamment.

(fin PDV Lily)

 **That we don't talk anymore** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **We don't love anymore** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **What was all of it for?** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **Oh, we don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **Like we used to do**

(PDV alterné)

On ne se parle plus. Je souffre de te savoir si près et pourtant si loin.

Tu me manques énormément. Je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi encore une fois.

Je veux que tu reviennes, Lily. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

J'aimerai avoir le courage d'aller te voir et de tout arranger.

Tu es la seule que j'aimerai, Lily. Mon cœur t'appartient.

Je n'arrive pas à aimer Andrew. Tu es le seul dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur.

Reviens-moi, mon cœur, reviens-moi.

Je veux être avec toi à nouveau.

Est-ce que ça en a valu la peine?

Notre relation détruite, est-ce que c'est réparable?

Je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Je veux te retrouver comme avant.

 **Don't wanna know** **  
** **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight** **  
** **If he's giving it to you just right** **  
** **The way I did before** **  
** **I overdosed** **  
** **Should've known your love was a game** **  
** **Now I can't get you out of my brain** **  
** **Oh, it's such a shame** **  
** **That we don't talk anymore**

(PDV James)

Je ne veux pas penser à vous deux ensemble, c'est trop douloureux. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'interroge. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Est-ce qu'il t'a avoué tous ses secrets et ses peurs les plus secrètes? Est-ce qu'il s'abandonne à toi comme je l'ai fait avant lui?

(PDV Lily)

Je n'en peux plus, James. Cette mascarade avec Andrew dure depuis trop longtemps. Il souffre, tu souffres et je souffre. Je me suis trop donné et pas assez avec toi. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. J'aurais dû savoir que toi et moi ça ne durerait pas. Maintenant, notre relation est brisée. Quel gâchis! Nous voilà incapables de nous parler.

 **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **We don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **We don't love anymore** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **What was all of it for?** **  
** **(We don't we don't)** **  
** **Oh, we don't talk anymore** **  
** **Like we used to do** **  
** **(We don't talk anymore)**

(PDV alterné)

Tu me manques.

Je veux que tu me reviennes.

Je n'aime que toi.

Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer.

Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenu?

Est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle?

Parle-moi, Lily.

Je veux t'entendre rire à nouveau.

 **Don't wanna know** **  
** **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)** **  
** **If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)** **  
** **The way I did before** **  
** **(We don't talk anymore)** **  
** **I overdosed** **  
** **Should've known your love was a game (Oh)** **  
** **Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)** **  
** **Oh, it's such a shame** **  
** **That we don't talk anymore**

(PDV alterné)

Je ne veux pas penser à vous deux ensemble. Est-ce qu'il te sert dans ses bras comme moi avant?

Je n'en peux plus. J'aurais dû savoir que nous deux ça ne pouvait pas marcher, maintenant je t'ai dans la peau.

Le goût de tes lèvres quand je ferme les yeux.

La texture de ta peau.

Ton rire angélique.

Ton sourire en coin.

Je ne peux pas tourner la page, Lily.

Je ne peux pas t'oublier, James.

Que faire?

Que sommes-nous devenus?

Je dois tenter ma chance.

Les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça.

Je dois agir.

Je dois agir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Il y a une posibilité de sequel si ça intéresse beaucoup de lecteurs.


End file.
